When Tragedy Befalls
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: She came up with a solution... she was going to join him.She glanced at the world, one last time, and then closed her eyes.She fell...


**wow.**

**i really loved writing this oneshot.**

** i cried...lol.**

**it's very angsty, and contains Character death's...**

**yes deaths... plural.**

**you've been warned. **

**  
When Tragedy Befalls...**_  
_

_She cried._

_She cried for all the lives lost…_

_She decided._

_She decided to run…_

_She ran._

_She ran, to end the pain, to end the suffering, to end the anguish…_

_She couldn't take it anymore._

_He was dead, and she felt it her duty, to have died with him._

_But she failed to do so, and her failure was driving her insane._

_To keep her sanity, she came to a solution._

_She was going to join him…_

_Dead._

The war was over.

Voldemort,dead.

But the irony of it all was that Harry didn't kill him.

Neville Longbottom…

Sick and tired of being constantly put down by his grandmother, his teachers, and almost everyone he knew, decided to show the world, to prove to them, that he was worthy of his parents.

But deep down, he knew he had to prove it to _himself _first.

Shortly after Dumbledore's death, he came to know the contents of the prophecy.

His already thinning self-confidence, disappeared completely.

He was always silent, never eating anything.

Day and night he thought of the prophecy.

He shunned away from the rest of the world, and was always depressed.

He always knew Harry Potter was a far better wizard than he was, and he was always okay with that.

But now, Neville Longbottom hated Harry Potter, and constantly fantasized the Chosen One going to sleep one night… and never waking up.

He was tired of being second, third, fourth, fifth, to famous Potter.

He couldn't stand it.

So when the war began, he decided it was time.

It was _his _time to shine, and nobody, not even The Chosen One, was going to stop him.

Harry and Voldemort were facing each other.

Voldemort, having the upper hand, was taking pleasure in tormenting the green eyed, lightning scarred, orphan.

Harry was determined to not breakdown. Especially not in front of The Dark Lord.

He clutched his wand tightly, and listened to Voldemort's rant, about how Lily and James were brave, yet foolish people, who meddled too much.

Harry did not say anything, he felt it best to just keep quiet.

He had been preparing for this very event, for months together.

He had sought almost all the Horcruxes, and destroyed each and every one of them.

And now, as he faced his enemy, all he wanted to do, was to finish off the bastard who killed his parents, and had made his life, a living hell.

Neville Longbottom, was standing close by, hidden in the shadows, patiently waiting…

All his life, he was treated like a nobody.

And that nobody in him, decided to retaliate, and prove to the world, that he was a somebody.

And to do that, he was going to do something nobody, not you nor I, would have ever thought him capable of doing.

He was going to kill Voldemort…

The man they called He who must not be named, the man they feared so much, the man who had taken so many lives, was about to meet his long awaited fate.

But, the caster of the fatal curse, was _not_ the boy who stood in front of him, the boy whose entire life was fucked up, thanks to the _thing _that stood in front of him.

No.

Quiet, stupid, Neville Longbottom, pointed his wand straight at the inhuman Lord, and whispered so softly, "You bastard. This is for the misery you put me through, the pain, the agony. This is vengeance, this is revenge. All the people you killed, all the innocent people… this is for them."

And as a single tear rolled down his cheeks, he uttered the killing curse.

_Avada Kedavra._

The green light blinded him, and he used his hands to shield his eyes.

He heard a soft thud, and opened his eyes to see the dead body of the man so many people, so many creatures, magical or not, feared.

Lord Voldemort was dead.

Harry Potter stood still.

His eyes were wide open, mouth too.

He seemed incapable of speech.

Neville nodded, and began to speak, in a hoarse, distant voice, an echo.

"Harry. I know you were meant to kill him. Boy, did I know."

He then laughed. A very unearthly laugh.

He continued, looking Harry right in the eye.

"The Chosen One, they called you. The Boy Who Lived. Everyone loved you. You were everybody's hero. But what did you even do? What did you face?", he paused, allowing Harry to digest all of this.

Harry remained silent, pale and unmoving.

"Oh, silly me. You faced a lot didn't you? Your entire life you faced problems and worries, difficulties and life threatening situations. You never knew your parents, never your grandparents. Your aunt, inhuman wasn't she? Treated you like filth, didn't she? And your uncle, and your cousin. Didn't they? But when you came to Hogwarts everything changed, didn't it? You found friends, you found love. You had a mentor, someone to look up to. You had a godfather, someone you loved very much. Everyone wanted to be your friend. I was glad to be part of your inner circle. My life, though quite different from yours, was also not worth living. My parent were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and they became insane. My grandmother forever praised you, and felt you'd make a better grandson. A more worthier one. After all, you _are _Harry fucking Potter. At home it was always, Harry this and Harry that. At school it was no better. So you see why I loathe you? Do you see why I detest you? Do you now understand why I killed Voldemort, knowing fully well, that it was going to be you, that it _had _to be you, who finished him off? Harry, you made my life horrible. It was because of you I fell into depression. When I heard the contents of the prophecy, I felt like killing myself. But then I asked myself, why die, when there are so many other people, namely you, who don't deserve to live…? And day and night I thought about how I was going to deal with this situation. I knew I had to eliminate you, I knew that from the beginning. But how? I contemplated tactics, and I finally came up with the right one. Kill Voldemort in front of you, and then… kill you. Don't you see ,Harry? It's got to be done. You can't live anymore… nope, you cannot. So say your prayers Harry, drop down and pray. Because in a few moments, I, Neville Longbottom, will be the cause of famous Harry Potter's death. But look at it this way, I'm doing you a favour. I'm reuniting you, with your dead parents, your dead mentor, your dead godfather. I'm sure you all have a lot to catch up on."

And with that, for the second time that very day, he raised his wand and muttered two words, two fatal words.

_Avada Kedavra._

As he shielded his eyes from the green light, he heard Harry whisper a single word. _Neville._

This throaty whisper was followed by another thud.

Looking up, Neville Longbottom saw, that The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, was lying dead on the floor.

Walking over to the corpse, his blue eyes, stared into the emerald ones of the late Harry James Potter.

"You were a great wizard Harry. A great wizard. But I couldn't let you live."

He looked around him.

Everything was still, silent.

Neville got up, and ran.

He ran away from the room, ran away from the bodies.

Nobody would know who killed Harry Potter, nobody would know who killed Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He ran away without even glancing at the two dead bodies of two very famous people…

He ran away…

_Tears were falling, thick and fast._

_She had reached the cliff._

_She stood on the edge, looking down into the mass of rugged rocks below._

_She had written a suicide note, addressing everyone still alive…_

_**Mom,Dad…**_

_**I love you two very much, you should know that.**_

_**Harry's death has affected all of us, I'm sure, but without him, I feel I can no longer go on.**_

_**I've decided to join him.**_

_**Mom, please don't cry.**_

_**I've thought over my decision time and time again, and I'm pretty sure it's the right thing.**_

_**Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron…**_

_**You guys are the best brothers any girl could ever ask for.**_

_**I love you all very much.**_

_**I will miss each and every one of you dearly…**_

_**Hermione…**_

_**Ah, ever the bookworm…**_

_**I love you 'Mione.**_

_**Your like a sister I never had, but always wanted.**_

_**Fleur…**_

_**I know I wasn't always nice to you.**_

_**But you are my sister-in-law after all.**_

_**Take care of Bill for me, and promise me you'll never leave him…**_

_**Don't cry, all of you.**_

_**I wouldn't want that…**_

_**Don't think of my death, think of my busy life…**_

_**I love you all to death…**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Ginny.**_

_She wiped her tears away, and sighed._

_It was now or never._

_All the things that were left unsaid, would unfortunately remain that way… there was no time…_

_She said a quick prayer, and inched closer to the edge of the cliff._

_The wind was very strong, and her red hair was flying around wildly._

_She turned around, her back facing the rugged rocks, and spread out her arms._

_She glanced at the world one last time, and then closed her eyes._

_She fell…_

_**i do not know the color of Neville's eyes.**_

_**so i apologize if i am wrong.**_

_**hope you liked this.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Cheers**_

_**me**  
_


End file.
